1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to manipulation of digital content by movement of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices like smart phones and tablets typically have small screens compared to conventional desktop computers. Yet, the content provided on these devices is progressively getting richer, more complex and of higher resolution. A combination of these factors compels the user to engage in complex interactions with the device to fully enjoy the high resolution content on the small screen. For example, zooming and panning are very common interactions that are practically essential when viewing content such as high resolution images, maps, web pages, etc. Given the small screen area and the absence of conventional pointing devices such as a mouse, these user interactions are very cumbersome on mobile devices.